


【沃尼】主人与狗

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 主仆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown
Kudos: 4





	【沃尼】主人与狗

主人手里牵着狗链，却只是松松的扯着，只要狗稍一用力就可以跑掉，可沃里克就喜欢玩这样的游戏。

狗的脖子上套着项圈，嘴上没有套嚼头，尼古拉斯咧嘴一笑露出锋利的虎牙，只要他想，他随时可以咬碎主人的喉咙，品尝那其中猩甜的鲜血，观看他绝望又无助的表情，可是尼古拉斯心甘情愿地将链子系在脖子上，另一端塞进沃里克的手中，狗，也心甘情愿的被豢养着。


End file.
